


Sugar Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Food Kink, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to "Easter Candy."  More candy shenangians...candenigans...I lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently that other fic I wrote wasn't my one contribution to fandom. Can't be tamed, etc.

Bunny picked up on the sound of beating wings before he spotted the kaleidoscope of jewel tones that signified that Tooth was coming to see him.  No, that wasn’t entirely true.  She wasn’t coming to see him--she was coming to see Jack.

He looked over his shoulder to glance at Jack’s supine form on the grass behind him.  Jack was laid out in what appeared to be a sugar coma.  His arms were flung out and his head was turned to the side.  The only sounds were the snuffling snores that came out of his mouth and the gurgle of his belly as it worked through his latest binge.  His sweatshirt was pooled around his chest since it had fallen back from the great dome that rose up straight and stiff into the air.  Bunny had to admit that this was his most impressive diameter yet.  His round cheeks and his fingers were smeared with melted chocolate.  He figured that when Jack finally woke up, he would lick them clean.

Tooth flitted to where he lay and Bunny waited patiently as she poked her fingers into his mouth.  She pulled his cheeks this way and that to get a good view of his teeth.  Finally, she seemed to become aware of Bunny’s presence because she flew up into the air a few feet and spun round, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Aha...I wanted to check on his teeth.  Make sure the sugar wasn’t doing awful things to them.”

“Really?” Bunny asked. “You care about his teeth and not this?”

He smacked his paw twice on Jack’s jam-packed gut.

“Well...” Tooth hitched up one feathery shoulder and glanced to the side.

“You needn’t bother.  His teeth are as sparkly as ever, somehow.”

“I noticed!  Do you think it has to do with his death?” She tapped her chin with one finger. “His teeth don’t decay?”

Bunny shrugged.  He didn’t spend a lot of time pondering the logic of Jack’s body processes.

“Yet he can still digest food.”

Then again, he had noticed that Jack had a whacked-out metabolism.  He had plumped up a little from his candy binges but not as much as Bunny felt that he should have considering how much he’d seen him pack away.

“Maybe you can ask him when he wakes up,” Tooth said.

“Why don’t you?”

She flitted up in the air and back towards the tunnels.

“I only came for a minute to check on Jack’s teeth.  There was a bake sale at Gateway Elementary today and someone’s peanut brittle wasn’t brittle enough.  I’ve got to book it to Florida.”

Tooth grinned as she spoke.  She seemed thrilled to be getting back out in the field more.  With a little wave, she flew away.  Bunny watched her go until the sound of someone yawning caused him to turn.

Jack was struggling to sit up.  His midriff was so crammed full of candy that he was unable to even squash it down to sit upright.  He settled for leaning back on his arms that looked as slender as swizzle sticks in comparison.  Jack lifted up one hand and idly licked the chocolate off of his fingers.  He put that arm back down and leaned on it so he could repeat the action on the other hand.

“Mmm, did I hear Tooth?” he asked with another yawn.  His tongue slid out again and began wiping his cheeks clean.

“Yeh.  She came by to make sure your teeth were still in order.”

Jack clapped a hand on his gut and smirked. “Because my teeth are the concern here.”

“You’re concerned?”

“Nah.  If I was, I wouldn’t come here.”

He rubbed his hand in slow circles over his belly and eyed Bunny coyly.

“Hey...c’mere.  I wanna see if I can balance on this thing.”

A smirk twitched at Bunny’s mouth.  Well, there was really no turning down that offer, now was there?

\--

Jack tugged the hem of his sweatshirt with hopes to cover the swell of his stomach.  He was on his back, lying on the sweet-smelling grass of the Warren.  It had been several hours since his binge and his body seemed to have processed the sugar.  He poked at the underside of his belly, astounded by how soft it was.

He got to his feet and made his way over to Bunny.

“Oh Peter Cottontail!” he called mockingly.

Bunny’s ear turned a little towards him but the rest of him didn’t move.

“I want belly rubs.”

Jack pouted and ran his hands over his belly.

“Hmmm...no.”

Bunny finally turned round and pinched one of Jack’s cheeks.  He swatted his paw away.

“Why not?”

“You haven’t eaten anything in hours, frostbite.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah but I’ve always got a belly now so I should get rubs whenever.”

He hefted his little gut into his hands and let it drop.  Bunny responded by pinching his cheeks again.  Jack did his best to scowl.  He pretended to hate it when Bunny pinched his cheeks since it made him do it more.  The same for when Bunny slapped his rear when Jack passed by him.  The angrier he got by these actions, the more frequently they occurred.

Jack slipped his arms around Bunny’s shoulders and leaned forward, tilting his head up so he could reach his ears.

“Come on, it’s your candy I’ve been fattened up on.  The least you can do is...pay it forward.”

He felt Bunny’s muscle tense under him and grinned victoriously.  It was so easy to rile him up.  Still grinning, he pressed his stomach flat against Bunny’s back.  The result was instantaneous.  In less than a second, Jack found himself flattened back onto the ground, this time with a hopping mad (he couldn’t resist the pun) Bunny pinning him there.

“What?” Jack asked in a taunting voice.

“If you want me to rub your sodding belly, you’ll have to do something to earn it.”

“Oh yeah?”

Jack bucked his hips up and down, laughing as he did.

“Yeah.”

“What are you gonna have me do, daddy?” He batted his lashes.

Bunny’s face was momentarily confused. “What did you--?”

“Daddy--that’s what you are.  My sugar daddy.” He snorted a laugh. “Literally.”

Jack shifted under him and moved his arms best he could to stroke the fur at Bunny’s shoulders.

“So what do you want me to do to earn it?” he asked.

Bunny hopped off of him and Jack sat up.  His sweatshirt had slid up again and he tugged at the hem once more to try to get it to cover his belly.  Sitting, he realized how ill-fitting his pants had become.  Just how he was seated made it look like the button was about to pop.  Even so, when Bunny returned with the heaping bag of sweets he pulled from who knew where (Jack never questioned it and chalked it up to some kind of Easter magic or other malarky), he made sure his eyes lit up.

“Ah, I see you’re excited, ya glutton.”

“Oh, yeah.  I’m just your little pig, daddy,” he said back with a smirk.

Bunny twitched a little at the name and Jack made a mental note to use it more often.  He eyed the back and surreptitiously unbuttoned his pants in advance.  He didn’t want to blow the button; he’d been wearing these pants for the past three hundred years and had gotten used to them.

“Bring it here.”

Jack held his hands out and clasped his hands open and shut to make a grabbing motion.

“Alright, alright.  Here.”

Bunny passed him the bag and, to make a show of it, Jack shoved his upper body into it, grabbing at whatever candy he could get his hands on and cramming it into his mouth.  He stuck his rear into the air since he knew that that was all that Bunny could see.  Jack wiggled his rump as he dug deeper into the bag.  Every jelly bean, chocolate egg, and marshmallow chicken made it into his mouth.  Already, he could feel himself swell as he gorged himself on the sugar.  It was a warm fullness that spread through his belly as more and more sweets went down his throat.

Jack went deeper into the bag, reaching for more and more candy.  His stomach gurgled in protest but he ignored it as he shoveled in malted eggs and chocolate rabbits filled with mousse.  Finally, he reached the last Cadbury egg and stuffed the whole of it into his mouth.  Again, his abused gut groaned but Jack just chewed more determinedly and swallowed.  He wriggled out of the bag as best he could and leaned the whole of himself against Bunny’s side.

“What do you--urp--think of that?”

Jack let his own hands rub his belly in slow, languid circles.  He had never seen himself so big before.  His belly was taut and painfully full and it hurt to even think about moving.  He burped another hot, wet, sugary belch and rested his head limply on Bunny’s shoulder.  He felt a furred arm slip around his shoulders and the warm touch of Bunny’s paw on the skin of his belly.

“I think that deserves a little something.” He began to rub.

Jack burped again and then nuzzled his shoulder. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You stop that.”


End file.
